The Reds
Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = November 6, 2014 - September 27, 2019}}The Reds is an American animated comedy-adventure television series, being created by Brandon Johanson. It was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it aired on Cartoon Network from November 6, 2014 until September 27, 2019 as a television film. Synopsis Ten human-like creatures known as Colors live in a modern-day society. Characters Main *'Reddie Color' (voiced by Will Friedle) - the leader of his family and the oldest. *'Rod Color '(voiced by John DiMaggio) - Reddie's younger brother who is TBD. *'Raniel Color' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Reddie's other younger brother who is the most intelligent. *'Orann' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - an orange member of the family who likes to TBD. *'Yepe' (voiced by TBD) - a yellow member of the family who is optimistic about a lot of things. *'Greene' (voiced by TBD) - a green member of the family who has TBD. *'Bluey' (voiced by TBD) - the only member of the family to have mixed emotions and has the ability to predict futures. *'Purenne' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - the only female member of the family, she is selfish and uncaring and usually joins Rainfreak at his crimes. *'Pinkick' (voiced by TBD) - the athletic member who is really good at sports...but not good at math and any other subjects. *'Brownie' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a light-brown member who is confident for himself. Supporting *'Amanda “Lil’ Cutie” Sandoe' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a former antagonist who TBD. *'Ricky Clouheart' (voiced by TBD) - A mailman who secretly work for the P.I.E organization. *'James Shard '(voiced by TBD) - TBD. *'Vector Frencar' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Oscar Fishee' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Destiny Cakai' (voiced by TBD) - A female who suffers from a disorder. *'Benjamin Clogs' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'Rainfreak' (voiced by TBD) - a weather-themed mad scientist who drains out the colors of every human by TBD. *'Hurricane Bob' (voiced by TBD) - a hurricane who tries to attack Reddie. *'Markus the Color Bandit' (voiced by TBD) - a man who is hunting down for rare creatures, but he mistakenly thought that Reddie's family are creatures. *'Zoku the God Human' (voiced by TBD) - a God who tries to get rid of Orann. Episodes See List of all The Reds episodes. Tropes See The Reds/Tropes. Gallery Reddie.png|Reddie Color (1) Reddie Color.png|Reddie Color (2) Rod Color.png|Rod Color Raniel Color.png|Raniel Color Orann.png|Orann Trivia *This show has a lot of SpongeBob SquarePants and Ed, Edd n' Eddy-styled humor added into it. *Like Eric & Claire, there's a female that has a disorder that causes her to not speak properly. Brandon has even admitted that he is inspired by Claire, that he added the female character in. *The show has a lot of continuties, such as Hake mentioning the crossover in the movie. *This show was based on the creator’s habit on painting his skin when he was 8 years old. *This show was a big hit on Cartoon Network Southeast Asia (including We Bare Bears), due to an episode TBD. *The final episode was supposed to be released on July 19th, but was pushed to the day before to make room for the Eric and Claire/''The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor'' crossover, Out of Normal Activity. *'VARIANT:' **Cartoon Network Studios: TBD. Cameos/References *Claire can be seen eating popcorn in her house while Reddie is walking around in different neighborhoods. *A wanted poster of Billy could be seen in a supermarket * Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:TV Shows Category:TV-PG Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fanfiction Category:Fantasy Category:2014 Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:2019